Episode 043 (GO)
Heroic! The Final Holy Battle!! is the forty-third episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary The second half begins, and all of the players of Seidouzan are replaced. Fifth Sector's founder, Senguuji Daigo, becomes the coach and leads Dragonlink. Raimon turns to fighting with avatars during the match. Shockingly, all of their members are keshin users. Plot The episode begins with Dragonlink's forwards shooting the ball with their Keshin. The first and second shoots were stopped by Fence of Gaia but Sangoku was knocked off balance while stopping the second shoot. The third shoot was stopped by Sangoku, after Amagi tried to block it with his Atlantis Wall. Sangoku desperately tried to stop the last shoot from entering the goal, and the force from the shot made his back hit the goal post and suffer a serious injury. With Sangoku being sent out of the field on a stretcher, Shinsuke takes over. Tenma comes up with the strategy of playing up the field carefully to prevent the forwards from having the chance to use their Keshins. The team agreed on it, though some members had a few doubts about it. However, it didn't work out as Senguuji Yamato managed to block the shoot with his King Fire and all the players were then revealed to be Keshin users. When Dragonlink was revealed to have 11 Keshins, Hiroto and Midorikawa appeared and regretted being unable to inform Endou of that sooner. Back at the match, Senguuji k icked the ball at Tenma but was sav ed by Kurama who stopped the ball in time. However, Dragonlink now used their Keshins to pass the ball down the field, knocking away the Raimon players and in the end, Seijou scored a goal to make it 3-2 for Dragonlink. While Hiroto was blaming himself, Fudou, followed by Kazemaru and Kabeyama who went to watch the match, appeared, with Kazemaru mentioning that they have a duty of watching the match, regardless of the score. Back at the match, Kurama is revealed to be unable to stand, where Kageyama was switched in. Tenma later came up with an idea that all the Keshin users in his team, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Nishiki and himself, were going to use their Keshins to clash with the opponents' Keshins. The keshin users still went on with that idea. However Shindou saw through his idea when watching the match in the hospital, and he disagreed with it as it is very tedious for the keshin users to handle. Thus, out of desperation, Shindou went out of the hospital. Fuyuka saw it but failed to stop him, and she ended up following him to the stadium instead. Back at the match, Senguuji stopped Tsurugi's keshin shoot and the keshin users on Raimon's continued to use their keshin in their plays. However, they became tired due to the tediousness of bringing out keshins and could not bring them out anymore thus the ball was defended by other members of the team but it ended up being shooted by Yamato, and when Shinsuke's keshin wasn't brought out when needed, the ball ended up in the goal, with the score of 2-4. Soon after that, Raimon became unable to stand. Tenma later despaired about messing up the team's plays and making his team members suffer. He cried, and his will to fight nearly disappeared. However, the episode ended with Shindou calling out to Tenma, where Tenma responded. Shindou was standing there, with Fuyuka by his side. Debuts *Kazemaru Ichirouta (GO debut) *Kabeyama Heigorou (GO debut) *Fudou Akio (GO debut) Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactic used Hissatsu *'GK Fence of Gaia' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK King Fire' (debut) *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'SH Lost Angel' Keshin *'KH Seiei-Hei Pawn W' (x4) *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' *'KH Goseishin Titanias' *'KH Kenou Kingburn W' (debut) *'KH Majo Queen Redia W' (debut) *'KH Bannin no Tou Rook W' (debut) *'KH Masaisho Bishop W' (x2) (debut) *'KH Tekki Hei Knight W' (x2) Tactic *'HT Kami no Takuto' (flashback) Trivia *This is the first episode where fifteen keshins appeared. *Fudou Akio, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kabeyama Heigorou appeared for the first time in the GO series. Category:Episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes Category:GO episodes Category:Episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes Category:GO episodes